User talk:Bereisgreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Idea Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hi! Hello Bereisgreat. I see you're marking stuff as candidates for deletion, eh? If yes, cool Anyways, we can talk anytime if you want. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:40, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi again! Hi! Thanks for the answer. Also thanks for helping by "cleaning up" this wiki. That's awesome. --wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 22:48, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Man! Can you help me delete lot of pages just like you did back then? It will be helpful! Undylan (talk) 23:17, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm OK with this. You guys should take this chance to meet each other and collaborate. And since Bereisgreat is a Wikia Star, this can go even further. Good luck to you two! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 00:36, April 30, 2013 (UTC) hI! Hi! I know that only admins can delete, that's for sure. Unfortunately there aren't no active admins, as the actual admins User:Swerty and User:Deathgleaner abandoned the wiki a long ago (the former was at least spotted on December 2012, the latter got his account "dissabled globally by Wikia"). Still thank you and Undylan for helping by cleaning up this mess a bit. Even tho you two need to know what you are tagging for deletion. You can count on me for additional help and tips. About this wiki's current situation, I planned on denouncing this to the Wikia community, only to even face a warning by User:Sannse. Still fighting for a better Idea Wiki, now with constructive contributions such as these. I hope that this situation changes in the future. So, if you need something, we can talk whenever you want. Saludos! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 01:49, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Part of this thread should answer your question. tl;dr version - I announced that I would tell the entire Wikia community about this wiki's situation, only to ultimately face a warning by Sannse. Knowing that this is a "local issue" and "no other members shall interfere", I fear that this could be a form of censorship. Any questions, just go ahead. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 18:40, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Hi! Thing is, I want to change the wiki's content. Because, right now, is full of junk. If I "cannot" denounce the situation on wikia, I can do it elsewhere on the web. Or: *I can share my ideas, such as The Mukatu Guitar with the rest of the internet (in this case a guitar forum, or deviantArt). *I can contribute with true ideas more often, a.k.a. add counterweight. *I can propose a set of rules, since there apparently is no set of rules, and get someone to enforce them. The three tips above can be an alternative to denouncing the wiki's situation on Community Central. I think the former is better than the latter. And you? -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 16:46, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi once again! At first, I was just whining "OMG DIS WIKIA IS SOOO BAD IT NEEDS TO CHANGE!! D:" without actually doing much. Everyone was annoyed because they were defending their "works". Now that's no more: I've been shifting into more internal things such as adding templates, making my own ideas (you should check those if you want), featuring others, bringing "important" IW-related documents to the forefront... still wanting to bring the Idea Wiki to its former glory. What can be done is a series of rules and quality standards that should be enforced and applied by the community. I'm just concerned about not only the quality of the most of the articles of this wiki, but also the wiki's quality overall. Say: we get to arrange some rules with the Wikia Staff for this wiki? -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 19:30, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Debate. Posting messages about this wiki's situation on other sites such as deviantArt is made with the goal of generating a debate that includes the most people as possible. Asking them to intervine comes as a second thing to do, but the debate is a top priority. Whenever I get some idea (for a guitar, drums, etc.), I think it's crucial to post it on the IW. Why? To add a little counterweight. Doubts? -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Debate With this kiddies running this wiki, I think it's hard to set a debate like this. Thankfully I've set a debate on a much larger and important issue (in which the IW is only a small part). Here is the link to it. It's also good that Sannse set a forums for debates like this. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:45, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Images marked for deletion Hi Bereisgreat, I noticed you marked figures in my Wiki Idea posts for deletion. Please do not delete these figures. All figures in my posts were created by me and were posted de novo on the idea wiki. They are subject to "creative commons" licensing and thus other people have the right to share, use, and build upon the work that I have created. CC licensing protects people who use or redistribute my work, so that there is no concern about copyright infringement, as long as they abide by reasonable, legitimate and non-defamatory uses. Kind Regards Therramus (talk) 16:08, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Bereigreat, Not quite certain what you mean by "remove the template". Can you please go ahead and remove whatever it is that you've done or let me know step-by-step how to do it myself. best wishes, Therramus (talk) 20:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC)